The present invention relates to door locks and in particular to the cartridge mechanism of a panic proof lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,019 issued to Urdal entitled "Cartridge For A Lockset" has disclosed a simple cartridge construction joining two individual, standard devices which are collectively referred to as a lockset. The cartridge which interengages with the spindles of the individual locks contains a mechanism for actuating both of the standard locks from one of the lock operators and is thin enough to be applied to installations already in existence and to new installations. The usual environment for the lockset cartridge is in connection with a door panel mounted on hinges in a door frame in a surrounding wall. The frame is provided with one or more strike boxes arranged to receive two bolts, a latch bolt and a dead bolt. In many installations, the latch bolt is provided with a keyed operator on the exterior and a knob or a lever on the interior. The dead bolt is provided with a key actuator on the exterior and a thumb turn on the interior. The latch bolt mechanism governed by the controllers is a standard, independent lockset readily available and of a kind already installed on many door panels. Comparably, the mechanism of the dead bolt structure controlled by the key and the operator is itself a separate, standard mechanism as already installed in many door panels.
Urdal's lock, however, has a drawback. The movement of the moving parts in Urdal's cartridge mechanism is restricted by mounting screws so that the latch bolt has to be shortened. It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a cartridge mechanism such that the latch bolt need not be cut down to a shorter length.